REGRET
by esashaff
Summary: meskipun aku bisa hidup selamanya, tapi itu tidak akan bisa menghapus satu penyesalanku.


**REGRET**

 **Introduction**

Meskipun aku bisa hidup selamanya, tetapi itu tidak akan mampu menghapus satu penyesalanku.

 _Casts:_

Choi Seungcheol (SEVENTEEN)

Kim Mingyu (SEVENTEEN)

Lee Hyunjoo (UNI.T)

 _Other casts:_

Lee Seokmin (SEVENTEEN) Lee Taemin (SHINee)

Choi Yuna (GFRIEND)

Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)

Jung Yoo Jin (THE ARK)

 _ **** Prolog ****_

Aku melangkahkan kakiku cepat menuju sebuah bangunan kecil berdinding kayu itu, rumahku. Akan tetapi semua yang kulihat justru terasa melambat, sehingga memaksaku untuk berhenti sejenak dan melemparkan pandanganku ke sekitar.

Aku masih ingat, dulu rumahku dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon besar yang mengunciku dari dunia luar. Suasana yang gelap dan angin yang berhembus dingin menusuk kulit selalu menyurutkan keingintahuanku akan dunia luar, dunia yang mungkin _sangat_ lebih luas daripada sepetak tanah dengan bangunan kecil di tengahnya. Akupun tidak pernah tau bagaimana aku bisa bertahan hidup selama bertahun-tahun disana. Yang aku tahu, aku akan mati kalau aku berani menginjakkan kaki di antara pohon-pohon besar itu.

Lamunanku terhenti ketika angin segar berhembus, menggerakkan surai tipis rambutku. Aku segera membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku mendengar suara tertawa riang. Suara yang sangat aku rindukan seharian ini. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku, berjalan lurus menuju pintu yang menghadap ke belakang rumah.

Dia sedang duduk bersama seorang pria tampan di sana, di teras belakang rumahku. Punggungnya berguncang ringan ketika suara manisnya terdengar. Sungguh, aku sangat merindukannya.

"Seungcheol- _ah_ …" Aku menyebut namanya lembut.

Dia, Seungcheol, menoleh ke arahku. Dia tersenyum sangat manis padaku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya, mendekapnya erat. Dia yang sangat aku rindukan, hartaku yang paling berharga.

Hyunjoo

"Hyunjoo- _yah_!"

Gadis pemilik nama Hyunjoo itu menoleh ke belakang, mencari sosok yang memanggilnya menggunakan bola matanya.

"Hyunjoo- _yah_ , sudah kubilang jangan mendekati pohon-pohon itu!"

Hyunjoo berdecak mendengar ocehan pria itu. Kim Mingyu.

"Hyunjoo! Kau tidak mendengarku?" Mingyu menarik Hyunjoo menjauhi pohon-pohon di depannya.

"Aku mendengarmu!" Hyunjoo menghentakkan tangan Mingyu kuat. "Aku tahu aku akan mati kalau aku masuk ke dalam sana. Jadi jangan bersikap berlebihan."

Lalu Hyunjoo meninggalkan Mingyu. Hyunjoo masih bisa mendengar Mingyu mengoceh panjang lebar, mendengus, bahkan mungkin menendang angin di sekitarnya.

 _Oh Tuhan, bagaimana bisa aku hidup berdua dengan pria menyebalkan itu?_

ooo

"Kau masih marah?"

Hyunjoo melirik Mingyu. Mingyu memasang wajah memelasnya, mengingatkan Hyunjoo pada anak anjing yang dia temukan di belakang rumah beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi sayangnya anak anjing itu menghilang. Entahlah, mungkin dia anak anjing yang tersesat dan sudah menemukan ibunya kembali.

"Hyunjoo- _yah_ … kau masih marah? Hm?"

"Berhenti membuat _aegyo_ , Min. Itu jelek." Hyunjoo berujar ketus, mengalihkan pandangannya pada api yang berkobar tenang di depannya. Dia menekuk kedua kakinya, memeluk lututnya erat. Udara malam itu sangat dingin, lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Mingyu- _yah_ …" Hyunjoo memandang Mingyu yang langsung memasang senyum termanisnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Mingyu, _aegyo_ yang sedari tadi dia pasang di wajahnya berubah menjadi tatapan penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Besok kita makan apa?"

Mingyu melepas senyumnya. "Kau mau makan apa?" Dia balik bertanya.

"Ikan."

"Oke, akan aku tangkapkan ikan sebanyak yang mau besok."

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut."

"Tidak!" Hyunjoo sedikit terkejut karena Mingyu tiba-tiba mengeraskan nada bicaranya.

"Bukankah sudah berkali-kali aku bilang padamu bahwa hutan itu berbahaya?" Ya, kalau ingin pergi ke sungai memang harus melewati hutan yang mengelilingi rumah itu. Entah seperapa jauh jaraknya, Hyunjoo tidak tahu. Bahkan dia tidak pernah melihat bagaimana tampaknya tempat yang disebut sungai itu.

"Tapi kau selalu kembali dengan selamat setelah melewati hutan itu, kan? Kenapa aku tidak boleh?"

Mingyu terdiam. Hyunjoo bisa melihat keraguan yang terpampang dari tatapan mata Mingyu. "Hanya aku yang bisa melewatinya."

" _Wae_?" Hyunjoo memelototkan matanya pada Mingyu. "Kita sama, kenapa hanya kau yang bisa?"

Mingyu terdiam lagi. Kali ini dia tidak menatap Hyunjoo, justru melemparkan pandangannya pada api unggun di depan mereka.

"Kalau begitu masak saja ubi yang kau tanam di belakang rumahmu." Mingyu berdiri, sejenak melirik Hyunjoo, kemudian pergi begitu saja.

" _Ya_!"

Astaga, Hyunjoo benar-benar geram dengan sikap Mingyu. Pria itu benar-benar tidak bisa diajak berbicara.

"Bagaimana bisa aku makan kalau dia tidak ikut makan?" Hyunjoo menggerutu, merutuki sikap Mingyu yang begitu kekanakan.

Seingat Hyunjoo, Mingyu tidak pernah mau memakan tumbuhan, buah, ubi dan semacamnya. Dia hanya mau makan jika Hyunjoo memasakkan dia daging. Sedangkan jika ingin makan daging, berarti harus berburu. Dimana lagi tempat berburu kalau bukan hutan yang mengelilingi tempat tinggalnya itu? Dan kenapa hanya Mingyu yang boleh keluar masuk hutan? Ada apa disana? Hyunjoo mengacak rambutnya kesal. Benar-benar kesal dengan segala pertanyaan tak terjawab yang memenuhi otaknya.

Hyunjoo menarik nafas panjang, menenangkan dirinya yang sempat terbawa emosi karena Mingyu. Dia tidak boleh marah-marah seperti ini. Bagaimanapun, Mingyu lah yang menemaninya di sini. Jika tidak ada Mingyu, mungkin Hyunjoo tidak pernah ada di dunia ini. Mungkin.

Hyunjoo merapatkan selimut yang tersampir di pundaknya lalu mendongak, menatap bulan yang tampak bulat sempurna malam ini. Indah sekali. Sayangnya tidak ada satu bintangpun yang terlihat di sekitar bulan itu. Dia hanya sendiri.

 _Krrsskkk_

Hyunjoo menghentikan kegiatan 'mengagumi bulan'nya. Dia menoleh sekitar, memasang telinganya tajam.

 _Krrrssskk_

Hyunjoo tidak salah dengar. Memang ada suara di sekitar pepohonan itu. Hyunjoo berdiri, mengumpulkan segenap keberanian yang dia miliki untuk mendekati asal suara itu. Di sana gelap, tidak terlihat apapun. Bahkan sinar bulan tidak sedikitpun meneranginya.

"Mingyu- _yah_ …?"

"Hyunjoo, jangan kesana!"

Belum sempat Hyunjoo berbalik ke arah suara Mingyu, sesuatu menyambar tubuhnya hingga tergeletak di tanah. Sesuatu itu tinggi, besar dan dingin. Hyunjoo tidak bisa mengenalinya karena hanya bayangan hitam yang sempat tertangkap penglihatannya. Dan itu membuatnya begitu ketakutan hingga dia tidak bisa membuka mata. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya meringkuk di tanah sambil menggumamkan nama Mingyu.

"Hyunjoo- _yah_! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hyunjoo merasakan tangan Mingyu meraih tubuhnya, memeluknya erat. Tapi Hyunjoo tetap tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, hanya mematung di pelukan Mingyu.

 _Kekekekekeke_

Hyunjoo semakin ketakutan ketika mendengar suara kikikan itu. Tangannya bergerak mencengkeram baju Mingyu, menyembunyikan dirinya dalam pelukan pria itu.

"Darahhh…."

Hyunjoo menegang ketika mendengar suara itu. Jika dia bisa menjelaskan, suara itu sangat parau, seperti suara seseorang yang tengah dicabut nyawanya. Tapi apa yang tengah Hyunjoo pikirkan ini? Bahkan dia belum pernah melihat manusia lain selain Mingyu.

"Beri aku darahh!"

Mingyu melepaskan rangkulannya pada Hyunjoo. Meletakkannya di tanah tanpa berkata apapun. Sedetik kemudian Hyunjoo membuka matanya dengan takut. Dan saat itulah dia melihat seekor serigala putih yang sangat besar berlari dan menikam seorang manusia. Manusia lain selain Mingyu.

ooo

Hyunjoo membuka matanya lalu bangun. Dia menoleh sekitar, ini di kamarnya dan semuanya terlihat normal. Tapi entahlah, perasaannya begitu gelisah padahal dia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Mingyu masuk ke dalam kamar Hyunjoo, membuat si empunya kamar terkejut.

" _Ya_!" Hyunjoo meneriaki kelancangan Mingyu karena tiba-tiba masuk tanpa peringatan. Mingyu hanya terkekeh. Dia berjalan mendekat, lalu duduk di tepian ranjang Hyunjoo.

"Demammu sudah turun?" Dia menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Hyunjoo.

"Demam apa?" Hyunjoo menepis tangan Mingyu. Mingyu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hyunjoo, justru menggidikkan pundaknya.

"Ah! Serigala!" Hyunjoo menyerukan ingatannya yang perlahan-lahan muncul.

Mingyu mendelik menatap Hyunjoo, bertanya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Serigala besar…" Kedua tangan Hyunjoo ikut menggambar seberapa besar serigala yang dia lihat. "Dan… manusia!" Hyunjoo menjentikkan jarinya, yakin dengan apa yang dia coba sampaikan pada Mingyu.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau kau demam. Kau pasti bermimpi."

Hyunjoo hanya menatap Mingyu heran. Apa benar dia hanya bermimpi? Lalu bagaimana dengan bayangan hitam yang menyambarnya itu. Benar! Bayangan hitam itu!

"Dan-"

"Sudahlah…" Mingyu mengacak surai Hyunjoo lembut. "Kau hanya bermimpi. Tidak ada serigala dan manusia lain selain kita disini." Dia menatap Hyunjoo dalam, mencoba meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa apa yang dia katakan adalah apa yang terjadi. Hyunjoo mendengus, menuruti apa kata Mingyu walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak begitu yakin. Apalagi suasana saat ini sangat normal, jadi rasanya percuma jika Hyunjoo memaksakan apa yang ada di benaknya.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Mingyu menggeleng.

"Maaf, Hyunjoo- _yah_. Aku tidak bisa menangkapkan ikan untukmu."

"Kenapa?"

Mingyu diam sesaat, "Masak saja ubi yang kau tanam." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Ubi? Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tentu saja aku ikut makan."

Makan ubi? Hyunjoo mengernyitkan dahinya, kurang yakin dengan apa yang baru saja Mingyu katakan.

"Aku akan makan apa saja selain ubi." Mingyu mengembangkan senyumnya. Sungguh, jika boleh, Hyunjoo ingin menendang wajah menyebalkan itu.

ooo

Hyunjoo berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah. Hari ini begitu membosankan. Mingyu tidak memperbolehkannya untuk keluar, bahkan semua pintu dan jendela ditutup rapat. Hyunjoo heran, apa yang sedang Mingyu pikirkan? Tapi untung saja Mingyu tertidur, jadi Hyunjoo bisa menyelinap keluar.

Hyunjoo melihat bunga-bunga yang dia tanam, lalu menghampirinya.

"Kenapa ini jadi berantakan seperti ini?" Hyunjoo menyibakkan tangannya di antara tumbuhan indah itu. Benar-benar, siapa yang mengacaukan tanaman yang dia rawat dengan susah payah ini?

Mata Hyunjoo terpaku pada jejak yang membekas di rumput. Beberapa rumput tercabut hingga ke akarnya, terbungkus dengan gumpalan tanah. Selain itu, ada bercak merah di antara rumput-rumput itu. Apa kebetulan ada babi hutan yang berkelahi dan merusak taman kecilnya?

Hyunjoo menghentikan pertanyaan yang terus muncul tanpa jeda, lalu berfokus pada suara yang sayup-sayup terdengar oleh telinganya. Dia menoleh sekitar, memastikan dari mana asal suara itu. Lalu dia mengambil langkah, sangat pelan, mendekati salah satu pohon besar di depan rumahnya.

Hyunjoo berhasil melangkahkan kakinya melewati pohon besar itu. Hawa dingin merayapi kulitnya. Benar-benar dingin hingga memaksanya memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ini tengah hari, matahari sedang terik-teriknya, akan tetapi udara disini sangat jauh berbeda dari beberapa langkah yang lalu. Sangat dingin dan berat.

Hyunjoo menoleh ke belakang. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat seorang pria tergantung di sana. Lehernya terlilit oleh ranting-ranting pohon. Baju putihnya hampir tidak seperti baju, koyak dan penuh noda merah. Pria itu menatap Hyunjoo, membuatnya bergidik.

"Kau… masih hidup?" Hyunjoo menatapnya dengan takut. Kedua tangannya terkepal di depan dada, menahan rasa takut yang sudah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Eoh." Orang itu menjawab pertanyaan Hyunjoo dengan suara yang berat. Rasa takut Hyunjoo seketika lenyap. Dia kira pria itu sudah mati, mengingat kondisinya yang tergantung di leher dan bajunya yang sudah koyak.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menolongmu." Hyunjoo menoleh sekitar. Mencari apapun yang bisa dinaiki agar dia bisa membantu pria itu turun. Akan tetapi, Hyunjoo tidak tahu bagaimana, pria itu sudah terduduk di bawah pohon.

" _Omo_!" Hyunjoo menutup mulutnya yang ternganga karena terkejut. Pria itu mengerang, sepertinya sangat kesakitan.

"Jangan mendekat!" Pria itu mencegah sebelum Hyunjoo mendekat. Tatapannya begitu dingin hingga Hyunjoo bisa merasakan betapa dingin aura di sekitarnya.

"Kau terluka?" Karena pria itu tidak mau didekati, Hyunjoo hanya menanyai pria itu dari tempatnya berdiri. Akan tetapi dia tidak menjawab, tangannya sibuk menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang tidak tertutup kain bajunya yang koyak.

"Ikut aku." Hyunjoo mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku akan memberimu pakaian." Lanjut Hyunjoo, meyakinkan agar dia mau ikut.

Pria itu diam, terpaku menatap Hyunjoo. Sedetik kemudian Hyunjoo melihat pria itu mengulurkan tangannya, menyambut Hyunjoo. Saat itulah pertama kalinya Hyunjoo menyentuh manusia lain selain Mingyu. Manusia yang sangat dingin hingga ke kulitnya.

ooo

"Hyunjoo- _yah_ , apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah?" Mingyu terus mengekori Hyunjoo sambil mengomel sejak melihatnya membawa masuk orang lain ke dalam rumah.

"Lagipula aku memintamu untuk tinggal di dalam rumah. Tapi kenapa kau malah keluar? Dan sekarang kau membawa makhluk itu?"

Hyunjoo berbalik menghadap Hyunjoo. Dengan satu gerakan Hyunjoo menjejalkan sepotong ubi rebus yang tengah dia bawa ke mulut cerewet pria tinggi itu. Dan seketika itu Mingyu diam – sibuk membersihkan mulutnya dari ubi rebus itu.

"Dia butuh pertolongan, Min." Hyunjoo berbalik dan meninggalkan Mingyu, berjalan menuju ruang tengah, dimana orang itu duduk diam di depan perapian.

"Aku tidak punya apa-apa, jadi kau boleh makan ubi rebus itu jika kau mau." Hyunjoo duduk di depannya setelah meletakkan semangkuk ubi rebus di meja.

"Kau masih kedinginan?" Hyunjoo merapatkan selimut yang membungkus tubuh pria itu. Dia pikir pria itu pasti sangat sakit mengingat suhu tubuhnya yang hampir menyerupai es. Rona wajahnya sangat pucat. Tapi yang ditanyai hanya diam, matanya lurus menatap Hyunjoo yang tidak putus memasang senyum padanya.

"Sudah kubilang, percuma kau baik padanya. Kau tidak tahu dia itu apa." Hyunjoo menoleh Mingyu yang masih melanjutkan omelannya – setelah mulutnya disumpal dengan ubi rebus. "M-maksudku, kau tidak tahu dia itu siapa." Mingyu terbata, mengoreksi ucapannya yang terlalu kasar.

"Choi Seungcheol."

Akhirnya pria itu bersuara, menyebutkan namanya.

"Aku Lee Hyunjoo, dan pria cerewet di belakang itu Kim Mingyu."

ooo

"Hyunjoo- _yah_ …."

Telinga Hyunjoo seperti ingin meledak mendengarkan Mingyu merengek seharian. Dia tidak berhenti mengikuti Hyunjoo, mengekor kemanapun Hyunjoo pergi.

"Tidak bisakah kau memintanya pergi?"

Hyunjoo menoleh Mingyu, menatapnya jengkel.

"Dia manusia, Min. Kau bilang tidak ada manusia lain disini selain kau dan aku. Tapi nyatanya ada _dia_." Hyunjoo memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhirnya, melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Mingyu.

"Tidak seharusnya dia berada disini."

"Kalau begitu, kita juga tidak seharusnya berada disini."

Mingyu diam, sorot matanya menunjukkan bahwa dia putus asa.

"Kau memang tidak akan bisa pergi dari tempat ini."

Hyunjoo menoleh suara lain yang ikut berbicara. Entah sejak kapan Seungcheol berdiri di ambang pintu, menyandarkan sebelah bahunya pada dinding sambil menatap dua orang yang tengah bersitegang itu.

"Kenapa?" Hyunjoo bertanya pada Seungcheol.

"Kau akan mati."

Suara dinginnya terasa menusuk telinga Hyunjoo. Dia sudah biasa mendengarkan alasan itu. Tapi mendengar orang lain yang mengatakannya membuat hati Hyunjoo seperti dicabik-cabik. Hyunjoo mengambil langkah lebar, meninggalkan tempat itu, lalu menuju kamarnya. Dikuncinya pintu kamarnya dari dalam, lalu melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Dan menangis.

ooo

"Pergilah."

Mingyu segera melontarkan kata yang paling ingin dia ucapkan pada Seungcheol ketika dia menemukannya setelah mengelilingi rumah untuk mencarinya. Akan tetapi Seungcheol tak merespon. Dia tetap duduk dengan tenang di atas cabang pohon besar sambil bersandar dan memejamkan mata.

"Atau kau ingin aku membunuhmu?"

"Kau melewatkan kesempatan untuk melakukannya." Seungcheol bersuara.

Mingyu menghempaskan nafasnya. Batinnya membenarkan ucapan Seungcheol. Kalau saja malam itu dia menghabisi Seungcheol, Hyunjoo pasti tidak akan bertemu dan dengan ceroboh membawa makhluk pucat itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Saat itu Mingyu mengira bahwa Seungcheol sudah sangat lemah dan mungkin akan mati dengan sendirinya. Oleh karena itu dia hanya menggantung Seungcheol di balik pohon besar itu.

"Apakah lama hidup bersama makhluk rendah seperti dia membuatmu lemah?" Suara Seungcheol terdengar lagi, dingin, tetapi terasa menusuk.

"Aku bisa membunuhmu sekarang juga."

"Lalu apa yang akan gadis itu katakan jika melihatmu dipenuhi bulu menjijikkan dan tengah menerkam makhluk tak berdaya sepertiku?" Seungcheol memutar duduknya, menggantung kakinya dan menyangga tubuhnya dengan tangan di kedua sisi tubuhnya. _Smirk_ nya terkembang licik.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukannya dan membuat betinamu terkejut."

Mingyu menggerakkan alisnya samar. Gerakan rahangnya yang menekan satu sama lain terlihat jelas lewat otot pipinya yang menegang.

"Serigala hanya setia pada satu betina saja, bukan?"

Mingyu kehabisan kesabaran. Dia melompat ke arah Seungcheol.

"Diam kau, makhluk jelek." Tangan besarnya mencengkeram leher Seungcheol. Kukunya yang tajam pun sedikit merobek kulit pucat pria itu. Sementara yang diterkam malah terkekeh, tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun.

"Kaulah yang harusnya diam, anjing brengsek." Seungcheol menampakkan taring runcingnya, mengancam Mingyu agar segera melepaskan lehernya.

Mingyu menghempaskan leher Seungcheol hingga pria pucat itu terbentur pohon di belakangnya. Tangan kekarnya segera menyimpan kuku tajamnya. Dia menyadari kehadiran Hyunjoo di sana. Sekali lagi dia membenarkan ucapan Seungcheol. Dia tidak mau membuat gadis itu terkejut jika mengetahui wujudnya yang mengerikan.

ooo

Hyunjoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia melihat menembus jendela kamarnya. Di luar masih gelap. Sebenarnya sudah berhari-hari dia tidak bisa tenang sampai-sampai selalu terbangun tiap tengah malam. Entahlah, dia merasa seperti diawasi, kapanpun, dimanapun, dan apapun yang dia lakukan.

Hyunjoo menurunkan kedua kakinya ke lantai. Rasa kantuk masih sedikit menggantung di matanya, sehingga dia butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk mendapatkan kesadaran penuh. Dia mengerjap, akan tetapi sesuatu melintas di sepersekian detik kerjapan matanya. Bulu kuduknya meremang seketika. Sesuatu itu berhasil membuatnya takut hingga dia menaikkan kembali kakinya ke atas kasur dan memeluknya erat.

 _Aku hanya salah lihat. Aku hanya harus membaringkan tubuhku dan terlelap lagi._

Hyunjoo mendengungkan kalimat itu berkali-kali. Akan tetapi tubuhnya kaku dan hanya mematung di tempat. Dia bisa merasakan hawa dingin mulai merayapi tangan dan kakinya, terus menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa panas. Rasa takut benar-benar menguasainya.

"Hyunjoo- _yah_?"

Hyunjoo menoleh cepat. Didapatinya Mingyu menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam kamarnya sambil tangannya memegang gagang pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu. Hyunjoo tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, tapi kakinya tiba-tiba berlari ke arah Mingyu, membawanya untuk mendekap erat pria itu.

"Tidak apa… tidak apa… kau aman."

Mingyu balas memeluk Hyunjoo. Tangan besarnya menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis yang tengah ketakutan itu lembut. Air mata Huynjoo semakin deras berjatuhan. Lemas, rasanya dia bisa tumbang kalau saja Mingyu tidak memeluknya sekarang.

Beberapa hari berlalu. Sejak saat itu Hyunjoo membiarkan Mingyu tidur di kamarnya. Tidak, sebenarnya Hyunjoo meminta Mingyu untuk menemaninya. Tentu saja di tempat yang terpisah, Hyunjoo di ranjangnya dan Mingyu di lantai beralas karpet. Itu membuatnya sedikit tenang. Setidaknya, walaupun Mingyu tidak selalu terjaga, Hyunjoo tahu bahwa aku tidak sendirian.

ooo

"Kau harus segera mengusir Seungcheol dari sini."

Hyunjoo menghela nafas panjang mendengar kalimat yang terus menerus Mingyu ucapkan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hyunjoo.

"Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa kau selalu terjaga tiap tengah malam semenjak kehadirannya di rumah ini?" Mingyu memandang Hyunjoo dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, mencegahnya untuk membela anggota baru itu di rumah ini.

"Bahkan saat ini pun bisa saja dia mengawasi kita. Aku heran, kenapa kau bisa begitu mempercayai orang yang baru saja kau kenal." Mingyu menghempaskan punggungnya, bersandar pada sofa yang dudukinya berdua dengan Hyunjoo. Raut wajahnya terlihat kusut. Dan jika diperhatikan, dia lebih temperamental akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan kadang Hyunjoo merasa seperti berhadapan dengan orang lain, bukan Mingyu.

"Jika kau mengatakan alasan yang jelas, maka aku akan mempertimbangkan permintaanmu untuk mengusir Seungcheol." Kini giliran Hyunjoo yang mengintimidasi Mingyu. Sekali lagi pria itu menghela nafas, matanya terpejam rapat. Mungkin menahan amarah yang selalu mengganggu otaknya.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Pertanyaan Mingyu membuat Hyunjoo terkejut. Apa-apaan ini, dia sangat jauh melenceng dari apa yang Hyunjoo harapkan.

"Apa?" Hyunjoo ingin memastikan apakah ada maksud dibalik pertanyaan Mingyu.

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya?" Dan benar, memang itu yang ingin Mingyu tanyakan.

"Hmf, apa-apaan pertanyaan semacam itu?!" Kali ini Hyunjoo yang menghempaskan punggung ke sofa, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau bilang tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa melewati hutan. Seungcheol juga manusia, apa jadinya jika aku mengusirnya? Aku tidak ingin dia mati sia-sia."

"Tapi dia bukan-" kalimat Mingyu menggantung, membuat Hyunjoo penasaran dan mendesaknya agar melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dia bukan apa?"

"Dia… b-bukan manusia… biasa." Mingyu terlihat ragu saat mengatakan kalimat itu. "Ya, dia pasti bukan manusia biasa. Buktinya dia bisa sampai kesini dan masih hidup meskipun bajunya terkoyak habis. Kau merasakan auranya? Itu bukan aura manusia pada umumnya."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Penuturan Mingyu barusan membuat sejumlah pertanyaan mengisi kepala Hyunjoo. "Kau keluar masuk hutan itu tanpa mendapatkan luka sedikitpun. Apa kau juga bukan manusia biasa? Atau peringatan bahwa aku bisa mati kalau masuk ke hutan itu hanya bualan agar aku terkurung di tempat ini selamanya?" Tanpa disadari, nada bicara Hyunjoo meninggi. Matanya terasa panas ketika mengingat pertanyaan spontannya yang terakhir. Apakah mungkin Mingyu sengaja mengurungnya di sini?

"Hyunjoo- _yah_ …" Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, mencoba meyakinkan Hyunjoo bahwa tidak ada satupun dari prasangka itu benar.

"Maaf…" Jemari Mingyu menghapus airmata yang tidak Hyunjoo sadari sudah meluncur bebas di pipinya.

Hyunjoo menahan amarahnya hingga dadanya terasa sesak. Pria ini benar-benar membuat Hyunjoo muak. Tapi semua itu tidak boleh dia keluarkan mengingat dia selalu membutuhkan Mingyu. Dan aku tidak bisa.

"Aku akan melindungimu." Mingyu memeluk Hyunjoo. Sementara Hyunjoo hanya diam, tidak tahu apa lagi apa yang harus dilakukan.

ooo

Hyunjoo berjalan mendekati pohon besar dimana pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Seungcheol. Dia mendongak, melihat Seungcheol yang terpejam damai di salah satu cabang besar pohon itu.

"Seungcheol- _ah_." Panggil Hyunjoo. "Kau tidak ikut makan?"

Seungcheol bergerak pelan, mengabaikan ajakaan Hyunjoo.

"Sesekali ikutlah makan bersama kami." Seingat Hyunjoo, Seungcheol memang tidak pernah ikut makan bersamanya dan Mingyu. Bahkan Hyunjoo belum pernah melihatnya makan.

"Makanlah." Seungcheol akhirnya menjawab tanpa mengubah posisinya maupun membuka matanya dan memandang Hyunjoo. "Dia menunggumu."

Hyunjoo menoleh ke belakang. Di sana, di ambang pintu, Mingyu tengah berdiri tegak. Dia mengawasi Hyunjoo dan Seungcheol dari kejauhan.

"Dimana kau tidur setiap malam?" Hyunjoo mengubah topik pembicaraannya. Lagipula dia tidak begitu lapar, jadi tidak apa-apa kalau dia menunda jam makannya dan mengajak Seungcheol untuk mengobrol sebentar.

"Di manapun yang aku inginkan." Jawab Seungcheol.

Hyunjoo mendekati pohon tempat Seungcheol bersantai itu. Lalu dia duduk di bawahnya, menyandarkan punggungnya disana, menghadap ke arah rumah kecil itu. Hyunjoo bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa Mingyu masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Masih mengawasinya.

"Maafkan jika Mingyu membuatmu tidak nyaman." Hyunjoo membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"Kami memang tidak akur."

Hyunjoo tersenyum kecut. Sudah hampir dua bulan Seungcheol hadir di antara Hyunjoo dan Mingyu, tapi sepertinya Mingyu tidak membiarkan Seungcheol hidup dengan tenang. Dan Hyunjoo tahu, meskipun sekarang Mingyu sudah berhenti merengek padanya untuk mengusir Seungcheol, Mingyu tetap berlaku sinis pada Seungcheol.

"Seungcheol- _ah_." Hyunjoo membuka suara lagi. "Bagaimana caramu sampai kesini?" Akhirnya Hyunjoo mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sudah lama dia pendam.

Seungcheol tidak merespon. Hyunjoo mendongak, tapi tidak mendapati sosok Seungcheol di sana.

"Aku bisa pergi kemanapun aku mau."

Hyunjoo menoleh, sangat terkejut. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi Seungcheol sudah duduk bersandar di pohon, tepat di sampingnya.

"Saat bulan purnama." Seungcheol berucap lagi. Sepertinya menyambung kalimat yang sebelumnya. Tapi entahlah, rasa terkejut Hyunjoo yang belum hilang dan kalimat Seungcheol yang tidak beraturan membuat otak Hyunjoo tidak bisa berpikir.

"Hah?"

Seungcheol menghela nafas panjang kemudian memandang Hyunjoo. Hyunjoo terpaku pada kedua bola mata kelam milik Seungcheol. Begitu kelam, namun sangat indah sehingga Hyunjoo tidak bisa berpaling. Sedetik kemudian Hyunjoo sadar bahwa bola mata itu semakin dekat. Hembusan angin dingin dari nafas Seungcheol pun menyapu kulitnya. Dia berhenti mendekat ketika hidungnya hampir menyentuh milik Hyunjoo.

"Mingyu akan menghajarku jika kau terlalu dekat denganku."

Sebaris kalimat Seungcheol sontak mengalihkan pandangan Hyunjoo pada Mingyu. Dan benar saja, pria tinggi itu berjalan tergesa-gesa mendekati mereka berdua. Kilatan mata tajamnya menunjukkan betapa dia sangat geram.

"Pulanglah, dan segera makan."

Hyunjoo menoleh, dan lagi, Seungcheol sudah lenyap dari sampingnya. Dia sudah berpindah ke tempatnya semula, duduk bersandar di cabang pohon besar di atas Hyunjoo.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" Hyunjoo segera berdiri, menghadap Seungcheol yang memejamkan matanya dengan damai di atas sana. " _Ya_! Jawab aku! Kau ingin bermain-main denganku?" Hyunjoo berkacak pinggang, menanyai Seungcheol dengan nada menantang. Demi tuhan, Hyunjoo geram dengan perlakuan Seungcheol yang membuat kepalanya pusing. Tapi bukannya menjawab, Seungcheol malah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

ooo

Mingyu tak berhenti menatap Hyunjoo sejak tadi. Dia terus memandangi setiap gerak gerik gadis itu. Dan terus terang saja, Hyunjoo sangat risih hingga ingin rasanya dia memukul kepala Mingyu dengan sendok sup di depannya.

" _Ya_ , berhenti memperhatikanku." Hyunjoo memperingatkan Mingyu.

"Kau semakin dekat dengan Seungcheol. Kau benar-benar menaruh hati padanya?"

Kali ini Hyunjoo bersungguh-sungguh memukul kepala Mingyu dengan sendok sup. Satu pukulan pelan. Lalu dia menoleh Mingyu setelah mengembalikan sendok sup itu ke tempatnya.

"Kenapa kepalamu itu selalu berpikiran jelek pada Seungcheol?"

"Berpikiran jelek? Aku hanya bertanya." Mingyu mengelak sambil membersihkan setetes dua tetes kuah sup di rambutnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau menjauhinya?" Setelah sekian lama, Hyunjoo mendengar pertanyaan itu lagi.

"Tidak bisakah kau akur dengannya?" Hyunjoo membalas bertanya. Mingyu tidak menjawab, dia justru melanjutkan menyantap daging di depannya.

"Mustahil." Jawabnya kemudian.

Hyunjoo jengah, tidak lagi merespon jawaban Mingyu. Rasa kesal dia lampiaskan dengan makan secara kasar sehingga menimbulkan suara berisik sendok dan piring yang berbenturan.

"Dengar, Min. Aku tidak akan mengusir Seungcheol. Meskipun…" Hyunjoo berhenti sejenak, mengambil segenap keberanian untuk mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya. "Meskipun dia bukan manusia, aku tidak akan membiarkannya mati sia-sia."

ooo

Hyunjoo duduk di kursi di dekat jendela kamarnya, memandangi hutan lebat di depannya. Sepertinya hutan itu sangat luas karena hanya hijau dedaunan yang terlihat sejauh mata mampu memandang. Hutan itu begitu tenang, tapi juga berbahaya. Begitulah yang Mingyu katakan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Mingyu, dia sedang pergi berburu. Dia bilang akan membawakanku seekor rusa jika Hyunjoo mau menurutinya untuk tidak keluar rumah selama dia pergi. Sebenarnya, pria itu tidak selalu menepati apa yang dia janjikan. Alih-alih membawa seekor rusa, dia malah pulang dengan kelinci atau ayam hutan. Oleh karena itulah Hyunjoo tidak pernah berharap banyak padanya.

Perhatian Hyunjoo teralih pada Seungcheol yang tengah bersantai di atas cabang besar pohon. Mungkin itu adalah tempat favoritnya. Kalau diingat-ingat, dia bisa mengabiskan waktunya seharian untuk bersantai di sana. Tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Hyunjoo heran terkadang. Seungcheol tampak seperti seonggok raga yang tidak bernyawa.

Seungcheol bangun dari kenyamanannya kemudian turun ke tanah. Dia berdiri menghadap Hyunjoo lalu tangannya melambai, mengisyaratkan pada Hyunjoo agar menemuinya di luar. Hyunjoo menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memberitahu bahwa dia tidak bisa. Dia sudah berjanji pada Mingyu untuk tidak keluar selama Mingyu pergi.

"Mingyu tidak akan tahu."

Hyunjoo menoleh ke belakang.

"Seungcheol? B-bagaimana…"

Hyunjoo mengucek matanya berkali-kali. Ini nyata? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah baru saja Seungcheol melambaikan tangannya di luar sana? Lalu bagaimana caranya dia masuk ke kamar Hyunjoo? Hyunjoo menoleh ke luar jendela. Dan sosok Seungcheol sudah tidak ada di sana. Hyunjoo kembali menoleh Seungcheol yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. Dia benar-benar disini.

Hyunjoo memberanikan diri menyentuh Seungcheol. Dia bisa merasakan kulit dingin Seungcheol di ujung jarinya. Seungcheol menahan jari Hyunjoo yang menyentuhnya, kemudian menggenggamnya. Dia mendekatkan tangan Hyunjoo ke wajahnya, mengendus, lalu menyeringai lebar sambil memandang gadis yang tiba-tiba mematung itu.

 _Makanan…_

"A-apa yang kau inginkan?" Sekuat tenaga Hyunjoo bersuara. Tetapi Seungchol justru menunjukkan ekspresi yang sangat menyeramkan. "M-mingyu akan menghukummu. Dia akan menghajarmu."

 _Manusia hanya makanan…_

Seungcheol terkekeh. Menertawakan Hyunjoo yang berusaha mengancam dalam kondisi gemetaran karena takut setengah mati. Dan saat itulah Hyunjoo melihat sepasang taring runcing di dalam mulut Seungcheol. Seungcheol bukan manusia!

Seungcheol melepaskan tangan Hyunjoo kemudian menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. "Maaf."

Kaki Hyunjoo sudah tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri hingga dia bersimpuh di lantai.

Seungcheol ikut jongkok di depan Hyunjoo. "Aku memang bukan manusia."

Sepenggal kalimatnya membuat rasa takut di dalam diri Hyunjoo semakin menjadi-jadi. Rasanya Hyunjoo ingin berlari, tapi tenaganya seperti terkuras habis hingga dia hanya bisa menatap pria yang baru saja mengungkap jati dirinya itu.

"Kau bilang kau tidak akan mengusirku meskipun aku bukan manusia. Kau tidak akan membiarkanku mati sia-sia."

Hyunjoo menggigit bibir dalamnya. Dia memang mengatakan itu dulu. Tapi sebenarnya dia mengatakannya agar Mingyu berhenti merengek padanya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Seungcheol bukan manusia.

"Kuharap saat itu kau tidak asal bicara, Hyunjoo." Seungcheol mengulurkan tangannya pada Hyunjoo. "Kau mau keluar sebentar? Disini terlalu sempit."

Belum sempat Hyunjoo menjawab, Seungcheol bergerak cepat merangkul kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya, menggendongnya dengan posisi _bridal style_. Kedua tangan Hyunjoo refleks mengalung di pundak Seungcheol. Kini wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari Seungcheol. Dia bisa mencium aroma khas Seungcheol. Begitu menenangkan hingga Hyunjoo melupakan rasa takutnya. Seugcheol memandang Hyunjoo, membuat jantung Hyunjoo berdegup berkali lipat lebih keras. Takut? Bukan… entahlah, dia tidak tahu.

ooo

Beberapa saat yang lalu Hyunjoo masih berada di kamar. Akan tetapi sekitarnya berubah sedetik setelah angin berhembus dan matanya mengerjap. Dia sekarang berada di daratan asing dimana rumput menghijau luas. Pepohonan besar pun tidak menghalangi kemanapun dia melihat.

"Kau tidak sedang bermimpi."

Suara Seungcheol membuat Hyunjoo tersentak. Dan seketika itu Hyunjoo tersadar bahwa dia masih berada di gendongan Seungcheol, merangkulnya erat dengan kedua tangannya. Hyunjoo langsung melompat turun, merapikan pakaian dan rambutnya.

"Di-dimana ini?" Hyunjoo menutupi rasa malunya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Di luar." Seungcheol balas menatap Hyunjoo. "Jauh dari rumahmu."

Hyunjoo berputar, memastikan ucapan Seungcheol. Apa benar dia berada di luar hutan yang selama ini mengurungnya? Jadi, sekarang dia bebas? Dia tidak mati karena melewati hutan itu, seperti yang selalu Mingyu ucapkan.

Mingyu… jadi dia berbohong?

"Dia tidak berbohong."

Hyunjoo menoleh Seungcheol.

"Kau bisa keluar dengan selamat karena ada aku." Seungcheol mengangkat tangannya rendah, menatapnya. Abu di jarinya tertiup angin, menyisakan luka sobekan kecil disana.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Hyunjoo meraih tangan Seungcheol, memandangi luka itu dengan seksama. Luka itu menutup secara perlahan. Aneh, bagaimana bisa?

"A-apa yang terjadi pada tanganmu?" Hyunjoo bertanya takut.

"Terluka." Seungcheol menarik tangannya kemudian mengambil beberapa langkah menjauhi Hyunjoo. "Kukira kau takut padaku."

Benar juga. Hyunjoo tadi begitu ketakutan.

"Tidak." Hyunjoo berujar ringan lalu berjalan ke samping Seungcheol. Hyunjoo meliriknya. Pria itu tersenyum tipis. Tapi senyum itu tiba-tiba lenyap, berganti menjadi sendu.

"Kita akan sampai dimana jika berjalan lurus kesana?" Hyunjoo menunjuk ke depan, ke tempat yang jauh berada di sana.

"Sebuah desa."

"Desa? Ajak aku kesana!" Hyunjoo menarik tangan Seungcheol, persis seperti seorang anak yang meminta pada ayahnya. Jika disana benar-benar ada sebuah desa, maka dia akan bertemu dengan banyak orang. Hyunjoo bisa memulai hidup baru disana.

Seungcheol tidak menjawab. Dia melihat tangan Hyunjoo yang menyentuh lengannya, kemudian melihat wajah Hyunjoo. Dan saat itulah, wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih muram.

"Aku bukan manusia. Kenapa kau tidak takut padaku? Aku bisa saja mencelakai, atau bahkan membunuhmu."

Hyunjoo diam sejenak, kemudian memasang senyum di wajahnya. "Jika itu bisa dianggap sebagai rasa terimakasihku padamu, aku tidak keberatan."

Seungcheol diam seribu bahasa. Hanya menatap Hyunjoo heran. Apakah pergi keluar setimpal dengan nyawanya? Bukankah itu sia-sia? Entahlah, Seungcheol tidak mengerti. Otaknya tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik saat itu.

"Aku sudah menghabiskan waktuku yang sangat panjang di dalam rumah itu."

 _Manusia itu licik…_

"Kesempatan seperti ini mungkin tidak akan kudapatkan jika bukan karena kau."

 _Mereka tidak bisa dipercaya…_

"Jadi, jika kau mencelakaiku, maka aku akan menganggapnya impas."

 _Sejak awal, mereka hanya makanan…_

"Karena kau sudah membawaku keluar dari tempat itu." Hyunjoo mengakhiri penuturannya dengan sebuah senyuman. Dia tidak tahu apakah Seungcheol akan mengerti, bahkan dia juga tidak paham dengan jalan pikirannya. Itu hanya sebuah pikiran pendek yang begitu saja melintasi benaknya.

"Kalau begitu…" Seungcheol meraih leher Hyunjoo, mencengkeramnya. "Beri aku seluruh hidupmu."

ooo

" _Jaga Nona Yoojin. Jangan biarkan dia terluka."_

" _Tapi-"_

" _Jangan merengek, ini perintah." Jisoo menatap pria yang tersimpuh di depannya tajam. "Jika aku tidak kembali, kau harus tetap setia padanya." Bulir bening mulai memenuhi kelopak mata cantik miliknya. Sementara emosi pria itu mulai turun bersama airmatanya._

" _Aku akan melindungi kalian." Jisoo beralih menatap seorang wanita yang tengah kesakitan sambil memegangi perut besarnya._

" _Jisoo-yah…"_

" _Maaf, Mingyu-yah." Dia mengusap pipi pria itu, Mingyu. Mata sendu Jisoo menyiratkan ketekatannya yang sudah bulat. "Aku mencintaimu."_

"Jisoo- _yah_!" Mingyu terbangun. Dia baru saja bermimpi buruk.

Mingyu bangun, melihat ke sekitar. Seekor rusa tergeletak tak berdaya di dekatnya. Dia ingat dia tadi sedang berburu rusa. Karena rusa itu terlalu gesit, Mingyu kelelahan, jadi dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar setelah mendapatkan satu.

Mingyu mendongak, matahari sudah condong ke ufuk barat. Sudah saatnya membawa rusa itu pulang.

ooo

Mingyu mondar-mandir, memeriksa setiap sudut ruangan di dalam rumah yang dia tinggali bersama Hyunjoo. Akan tetapi dia tidak bisa menemukan Hyunjoo. Bahkan aroma Hyunjoo juga lenyap. Kemana gadis itu pergi? Ditambah lagi si makhluk pucat Seungcheol juga tidak menunjukkan kehadirannya. Membuat Mingyu semakin kalang kabut.

Telinga Mingyu menangkap suara pelan dari kamar Hyunjoo. Aroma Hyunjoo perlahan tercium, membuat Mingyu tergesa-gesa melangkah menuju kamar itu.

"Hyunjoo- _yah_!" Mingyu membuka kamar Hyunjoo kasar.

Hyunjoo terbaring di atas ranjangnya, ditemani oleh Seungcheol yang duduk di tepian sambil tangannya mengelus rambut gadis yang terlihat tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hyunjoo?" Mingyu menarik kerah baju Seungcheol, memaksanya untuk berdiri.

"Tidak ada."

Mingyu melepaskan Seungcheol dengan sebuah hentakan, kemudian dia beralih pada Hyunjoo. Dia segera memeriksa denyut nadi dan nafas Hyunjoo. Syukurlah, Hyunjoo hanya tertidur. Akan tetapi kemudian dia menemukan sebuah luka goresan di leher Hyunjoo. Luka yang masih segar, yang tentu saja menyulut amarah Mingyu seketika.

Mingyu kembali menghadap Seungcheol, mendorong Seungcheol ke dinding, menekan leher makhluk di depannya itu menggunakan lengan kekarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hyunjoo?" Mingyu mengulangi pertanyaannya yang sudah terjawab dengan nada yang lebih tinggi, mengancam Seungcheol dengan menampakkan taring runcingnya. Akan tetapi yang diancam justru terkekeh geli.

"Dia sudah menyerahkan dirinya padaku. Jadi, terserahku mau melakukan apa padanya." Kini giliran Seungcheol yang memamerkan taring-taringnya.

Mingyu mengerang. Bulu putih nan berkilau mulai tumbuh di sekitar tubuhnya. Cakar tajamnya pun mulai memanjang, siap untuk merobek makhluk bermulut lancang di depannya ini.

"Mingyu…?"

ooo

Sudah hampir dua jam tiga makhluk berbeda jenis itu mengunci mulut mereka masing-masing. Kejadian tadi sore membuat mereka hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Terutama Hyunjoo. Dia tampak masih _shock_ setelah mengetahui dengan 'apa' dia tinggal selama ini. Dan sepertinya dia juga sedikit marah pada Mingyu karena sudah berbohong padanya mengenai makhluk apa sebenarnya dia.

Akan tetapi Hyunjoo juga merasa bodoh. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadari keanehan pada Mingyu, yang sebenarnya sangat mudah terlihat. Mingyu tidak pernah mau menyantap makanan lain selain daging. Dia juga tidak pernah membawa senjata apapun saat berburu, lantas bagaimana dia berburu? Mungkin jika hanya ayam atau kelinci, hal itu bisa diwajarkan. Tetapi bagaimana jika buruannya seekor rusa seperti yang dia peroleh hari ini? Bukankah sedikit tidak masuk akal? Dan lagi, hal yang seharusnya Hyunjoo sadari sejak lama, Mingyu tidak berubah sedikitpun. Dia ingat kembali dulu Mingyu sering menggendongnya di pundak, menimangnya dalam pangkuan dan menjadi 'kuda' dan membawanya berkeliling rumah sambil merangkak. Mingyu dalam ingatannya dan yang dia lihat sekarang sama. Pria tinggi dan tampan yang tidak bertambah tua sedikitpun.

Seungcheol berdiri dari tempat duduknya, membuat Hyunjoo dan Mingyu bersamaan memandangnya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Hyunjoo. Seungcheol menunjuk tempatnya ingin pergi dengan dagunya.

" _Andwae_ , aku masih ingin mendengar banyak hal dari kalian berdua." Hyunjoo menatap Seungcheol dan Mingyu bergantian. "Tentang siapa kalian, aku, dan apa yang terjadi sampai aku terjebak di tempat ini."

ooo

Mingyu memandangi seorang wanita yang berjalan di belakang seorang pria berwajah teduh itu. Mereka berdua selalu sibuk. Mingyu sampai lelah melihatnya.

"Mingyu- _yah_!" Pria lain memanggil Mingyu. Mingyu menoleh, mendapati pria itu berjalan mendekatinya sambil tersenyum lebar. Sangat cerah, secerah pagi ini.

"Kau cemburu pada ayahku?" Pria itu duduk di samping Mingyu, ikut melihat dua insan yang sedang Mingyu perhatikan. Wanita itu kini berdiri di belakang pria berwajah teduh yang tadi diikutinya. Diam, menyimak percakapan pria itu dengan seseorang di depannya.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk cemburu." Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Eeeyyy…" Pria yang duduk disamping Mingyu itu mengejek.

"Nona Jung Yoojin ikut dalam pertemuan hari ini?" Mingyu bertanya pada pria di sampingnya. Beberapa detik, senyuman pria itu redup, namun kembali tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

"Paman Gyuwon hanya datang dengan pengawalnya."

"Dengan vampir jelek itu?" Mingyu mendecak. Dia sangat membenci makhluk haus darah yang selama ini mengabdi pada keluarga Jung. Dan parahnya lagi, Jung Gyuwon berhubungan baik dengan keluarga Lee Taemin, keluarga yang menjadi panutan sukunya selama puluhan tahun.

"Mereka tidak jelek, Min."

"Karena kau menyukai salah satu diantaranya?" Pria yang baru saja membela vampir pengawal keluarga Jung itu terdiam.

"Cukup Jung Yoojin saja, Seokmin- _ah_. Jangan membuat masalah dengan melibatkan vampir menjijikkan itu."

Seokmin, pria yang tengah duduk di samping Mingyu itu hanya tersenyum simpul.

ooo

Seokmin memanggul senjata laras panjangnya. Dia berjalan santai di tengah pepohonan besar. Dia sedang melakukan hobinya, berburu di dalam hutan yang terletak cukup jauh dari desa tempatnya tinggal. Dia bergumam, bernyanyi pelan dengan suara lembutnya.

"Sendirian?"

" _Kkamjagiya_!" Seokmin memegang dadanya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Suara seorang perempuan yang tengah duduk di cabang pohon itu mengejutkannya. Pasalnya, tadi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

Wanita itu melompat turun setelah tawanya reda. Kemudian berjalan mendekati Seokmin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Merindukanku?" Wanita itu merentangkan kedua tangannya, bersiap menyambut Seokmin di pelukannya. Akan tetapi Seokmin mendengus, mengabaikan wanita itu hingga wanita itu menurunkan kedua tangannya, menyadari bahwa Seokmin tidak akan memeluknya.

Seokmin melirik wanita itu, kemudian segera mengurung wanita itu di pelukannya setelah melemparkan senjata laras panjang yang dipanggulnya. Wanita itu tertawa riang, membalas pelukan Seokmin.

" _Neomu bogosippeo_ , Yuna- _yah_." Bisik Seokmin, wanita yang dipanggil Yuna itu kembali tertawa. Yuna juga merasakannya, merindukan pria yang tidak pernah dijumpainya selama lebih dari satu bulan itu.

ooo

Yuna duduk di samping Seokmin. Dia hanya diam. Sangat berbeda dengan beberapa saat yang lalu, saat baru saja bertemu dengan Seokmin.

"Ada apa?" Seokmin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yuna, menelusuri setiap inci wajah gadis itu dengan tatapan penuh perhatian.

"Kau menerima lamaran Nona Yoojin?" Yuna balik menatap Seokmin yang masih asyik memperhatikan wajahnya itu.

"Kau ingin aku menikahimu?" Seokmin tersenyum lebar, menyisakan bulan sabit di kedua kelopak matanya.

Yuna mendorong wajah Seokmin. Geram karena pria itu tidak bisa diajak bicara serius. Ya, serius. Karena jika Seokmin menerima lamaran itu, maka dia tidak akan bisa menemui Seokmin seperti sekarang. Kalaupun bertemu, maka mungkin mereka tidak bisa menyentuh satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak perintah ayahku, Yuna- _yah_."

Yuna menahan kalimatnya mengingat statusnya sekarang yang hanya merupakan pengawal keluarga Jung. Selain itu, satu hal yang harus diingat bahwa pengawal setia keluarga Jung adalah bangsa vampir. Kalaupun pernikahan Seokmin dengan Yoojin dibatalkan, Yuna tetap mustahil memiliki Seokmin seutuhnya. Mereka berbeda dan tidak bisa disatukan.

Seokmin mengangkat dagu Yuna, tersenyum manis pada wanita yang menekuk wajahnya itu.

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu." Sebaris kalimat Seokmin membuat wajah Yuna semakin sendu.

"Tidak bisakah kita pergi saja?"

Seokmin diam. Mustahil mereka bisa pergi. Apalagi Yuna mempunyai seorang kakak yang sangat protektif. Mereka pasti akan ditemukan dimanapun mereka bersembunyi.

"Kita hadapi saja." Seokmin menggenggam kedua tangan Yuna. Meyakinkan gadis itu untuk menerima semua kenyataan yang ada. Kenyataan bahwa Seokmin akan dinikahkan dengan putri dari majikannya, dan kenyataan bahwa dia dan Seokmin terlahir 'berbeda'.

"Aku… ingin memilikimu Seokmin- _ah_." Yuna mendekatkan wajahnya pada Seokmin.

"Aku sudah menjadi milikmu sejak lama." Mata Seokmin terpejam, menyambut Yuna dengan lembut. Perasaan mereka bertemu, hangat, tetapi juga menyayat hingga begitu perih di dalam dada.

Yuna mengakhiri ciumannya, menatap Seokmin yang masih setengah memejamkan mata. Airmatanya mengalir ketika memandangi pria yang begitu dicintainya itu.

"Ingat Seokmin- _ah_ , kau adalah milikku. Jadi jangan macam-macam." Yuna mengancam, akan tetapi airmatanya yang tidak bisa berhenti membuat ancamannya hanya seperti bualan anak kecil.

" _Aigoo_ …" Seokmin menyeka airmata Yuna yang terus mengalir dengan gemas. Akan tetapi senyumnya terlihat dipaksakan. Dia yang selalu tegar telah digoyahkan oleh seorang Choi Yuna, vampir cantik yang menjadi pemilik hatinya.

ooo

Seungcheol membuka pintu kamar Yuna. Adik semata wayangnya yang tengah duduk di depan meja riasnya itu menoleh setelah mengetahui sosok Seungcheol berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya lewat cermin di didepannya.

"Kau menemui Seokmin lagi?" Tanpa basa-basi, Seungcheol menanyai adiknya yang tampak membereskan beberapa peralatan rias di mejanya.

"Kau seharusnya tahu kalau dia akan dinikahkan dengan Nona Yoojin." Seungcheol melangkah masuk ke dalam setelah menutup pintu kamar itu rapat. Dia tidak mau percakapan seriusnya itu terdengar oleh siapapun.

Yuna memang sudah lama dekat dengan Seokmin, bahkan sebelum keluarga Jung dan Lee berseteru dan berdamai kembali. Dan pernikahan Seokmin dengan putri tunggal keluarga Jung lah yang akan menjadi simbol perdamaian itu. Akan tetapi tidak seorangpun yang mengetahui kedekatan Yuna dan Seokmin kecuali Seungcheol.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Yuna membalik kursinya, duduk menghadap kakaknya yang sudah berdiri di samping jendela, menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kau juga masih sering menemui Nona Yoojin secara pribadi, 'kan?"

Seungcheol diam, tidak menolak fakta yang diucapkan Yuna melalui pertanyaannya. Seungcheol adalah pengawal setia keluarga Jung. Sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk melindungi keluarga ini, termasuk Jung Yoojin, putri tunggal keluarga Jung. Seungcheol juga sering ditugaskan untuk ikut kemanapun Jung Yoojin pergi. Hingga akhirnya perintah itu telah melunakkan hati bajanya. Seungcheol jatuh dalam pesona Yoojin.

"Dengar _oppa_." Yuna menyadarkan Seungcheol dari lamunannya. "Situasi kita sama, kenapa kita bekerja sama?"

"Kau gila?" Seungcheol memasang wajah herannya. Dia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Yuna. Adiknya itu memang sedikit sulit dikendalikan. Berbeda dengannya yang tidak pernah menolak titah tuannya, Yuna lebih cenderung melakukan apa yang dia inginkan, bahkan meskipun itu bertentangan dengan hal yang diwajibkan padanya.

"Tidak." Yuna menjawab cepat pertanyaan kakaknya. "Kupikir sudah saatnya kita berhenti menjadi budak pak tua itu." Wajah Yuna berubah jengkel ketika menyebut _tuannya_ dengan 'pak tua'. Ya, dia hanya pria tua yang sudah menghancurkan segala kebahagiaan yang dia punya. Ayah, ibu, seluruh bangsanya, Seungcheol, dan juga Seokmin.

"Jangan sembarangan menyebut nama tuan Gyuwon." Seungcheol berkata tegas.

"Manusia itu licik, mereka tidak bisa dipercaya. Lagipula, sejak awal mereka hanya makanan." Yuna balas menghujam Seungcheol dengan opini sarkasnya. "Aku heran, kenapa _appa_ dan _eomma_ masih begitu mempercayai mereka bahkan setelah mahkluk-makhluk hina itu mengkhianati bangsa kita?"

"Yuna, cukup." Seungcheol menutup matanya rapat, menahan emosi yang mulai merayapi kepalanya.

"Kita keturunan tertua yang _dulu_ disucikan, lalu kenapa sekarang kita menjadi budak yang harus mematuhi mereka tanpa ada imbalan sedikitpun? Apakah sebegitu hinanya kita sehingga-"

"Choi Yuna!" Seungcheol menghentikan Yuna dengan suara kerasnya. Adiknya itu benar-benar membuat amarahnya naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Dengar, _oppa_." Yuna menelan ludahnya kasar, matanya berkedip beberapa kali, menahan bulir bening yang mulai membasahi mata bundarnya. "Aku tidak akan berhenti, bahkan jika mereka memburu dan melenyapkanku." Yuna berdiri dari duduknya lalu menyeka matanya yang berembun. "Aku hanya ingin apa yang kumiliki kembali." Dia menatap nanar kakaknya yang mematung di tempat. "Dan aku tidak akan melepaskan Seokmin."

ooo

"Bukankah tugasmu mudah?" Jung Gyuwon menatap putrinya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Tapi ayah baru saja berdamai dengan paman Lee Taemin." Yoojin menjawab dengan ragu.

"Perdamaian itu akan benar-benar terjadi setelah kau mendapatkan keturunan dari putra Taemin."

"Aku bisa memimpin klan ini tanpa anak paman Taemin menjadi suamiku."

"Siapa yang ingin pemuda bodoh itu memimpin klanku?" Gyuwon terkekeh mendengar penuturan polos putrinya. Sementara Yoojin hanya mendelik, tidak paham dengan maksud ayahnya.

"Ciptakan penguasa baru yang akan memimpin keluaga Jung di atas keluarga Lee." _Smirk_ menyeramkan Gyuwon timbul di bibirnya yang mulai berkerut dimakan usia.

"Maksud ayah…" Yoojin berpikir sejenak. "Aku hanya alat?" Yoojin memasang wajah terkejutnya mengetahui maksud dibalik perjodohannya dengan Seokmin, putra tunggal Lee Taemin. Bukankan perjodohan itu dilakukan atas dasar perdamaian? Lalu untuk apa ayahnya memintanya untuk menguasai keluarga Lee dibawah kendali calon putranya kelak? Bukankah yang seperti itu dinamakan kudeta? Lalu untuk apa perdamaian ini dilakukan jika kudeta direncanakan, bahkan sebelum perdamaian itu diresmikan?

"Diam dan lakukan saja. Ini perintah." Gyuwon menatap putrinya tajam, seolah mengancam gadis cantik itu agar tidak mengorek dirinya lebih jauh.

Pintu ruangan dimana Yoojin dan ayahnya berbincang diketuk beberapa kali. Sosok Seungcheol muncul dari balik pintu itu setelahnya. Beberapa detik, mata vampire tampan itu terkunci pada sosok Yoojin yang duduk berhadapan dengan tuannya. Lalu dia segera memberi hormat pada Gyuwon. Pria itu masih diam selama beberapa detik. Dia membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk mengubah wajahnya bringasnya menjadi lebih bersahabat sebelum menoleh Seungcheol yang berdiri di tempatnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Dimana adikmu? Bukankah aku memanggil kalian berdua?"

Seungcheol diam. Dia tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan tuannya itu. Dalam hatinya, dia mengumpat, kesal dengan adiknya yang begitu susah untuk diajak patuh pada tuannya.

"Adikmu masih sulit dikendalikan?"

"Ya, saya mohon maaf." Seungcheol membungkukkan badannya di depan tuannya.

"Kurung dia."

" _Ne_?" Seungcheol mengangkat tubuhnya, memandang tuannya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa mengendalikannya, maka aku sendiri yang akan melakukannya."

Seungcheol menarik nafas panjang kemudian mengehembuskannya pelan.

"Saya mengerti."

ooo

Yuna berdiri mematung di dekat jendela. Seorang pria meringkuk di ranjang berukuran _king size_ di depannya. Sepertinya dia tidur nyenyak sekali, terbukti dengan suara dengkuran lirih yang mengudara, terdengar sampai ke seluruh penjuru kamar itu.

Yuna melangkah mendekati ranjang itu lalu duduk di tepian, sedikit tersenyum. Pria itu menggemaskan dengan cara tidurnya. Lalu, dengan gerakan sehalus mungkin, Yuna ikut berbaring di samping pria itu. Mata bulatnya berbinar, memantulkan cahaya bulan dari luar yang menerobos melalui jendela.

"Mimpi indah, Seokmin- _ah_ …" Yuna berbisik sambil menggerakkan jarinya di antara surai Seokmin. Ya, itu bukan kamarnya. Dia menyelinap masuk ke kamar Seokmin tanpa seorangpun tahu.

Puas memandangi wajah terlelap Seokmin, Yuna mengangkat tangan Seokmin dengan sangat hati-hati agar Seokmin tidak terbangun. Yuna bergeser pelan, menelusup masuk ke dalam pelukan Seokmin. Dia mendekatkan kepalanya ke dada Seokmin, mendengarkan detak jantung pria itu. Iramanya teratur, membawanya dalam ketenangan.

"Dasar vampir nakal."

Yuna mendongak. Apa baru saja Seokmin bersuara? Akan tetapi yang dia lihat, Seokmin masih memejamkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian mata bantal Seokmin perlahan terbuka, langsung mengarah pada gadis yang menyelinap ke dalam pelukannya itu.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk menyelinap masuk ke kamar pria?"

Yuna tersenyum tanpa dosa, "Aku hanya ingin melihatmu."

"Kau menyentuhku."

Yuna mengabaikan omelan Seokmin. Dia justru merapatkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Seokmin. Matanya memejam, menikmati aroma tubuh Seokmin yang menenangkan.

"Ada apa?" Seokmin tidak berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yuna. Tangannya bergerak mengelus rambut vampire cantik itu. Matanya melihat Yuna senang saja, akan tetapi hatinya merasakan sedikit kejanggalan.

"Jangan berisik. Anjing-anjing sialan itu bisa menyadari keberadaanku." Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika vampir dan manusia serigala tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik. Ditambah lagi, saat ini Yuna menyelinap ke kamar Seokmin, putra dari seorang pria yang menjadi panutan puluhan manusia serigala. Bisa sangat berbahaya jika keberadaan Yuna ketahuan oleh mereka.

"Paman Gyuwon melakukan sesuatu yang buruk lagi padamu?"

Yuna membuka matanya. Dia teringat pria tua yang selalu dipatuhi kakaknya. Dan juga mengingat kakaknya yang tidak bisa mengatakan 'tidak' pada perintahnya sekaligus itu perintah untuk menyingkirkan adiknya sendiri.

"Manusia memang menjengkelkan."

"Aku manusia."

Yuna bergerak naik kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di bantal Seokmin. "Kau berbeda." Katanya kemudian. Matanya lekat memandang mata pria yang berjarak hanya beberapa inci darinya itu.

"Seokmin- _ah_." Yuna menyebut nama Seokmin, memastikan bahwa perhatian pria itu hanya tertuju padanya. "Jika aku memberimu dua pilihan, aku dan Yoojin, siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

Seokmin diam sejenak, nampaknya berpikir.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa menolak perintah ayahku. Kuharap kau mengerti, Yuna-ya." Seokmin kembali menggerakkan jarinya di surai Yuna, menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"Jadi, kau lebih memilih Yoojin?"

"Tidak."

Yuna mengerjapkan matanya. Lalu apa maksudnya? Siapa yang Seokmin pilih?

"Pernikahanku dengan Yoojin diatur demi perdamaian kedua keluarga kami."

Ah, sekarang Yuna tahu. Seokmin tidak memilihnya ataupun Yoojin. Dia lebih memilih jatuh dalam sangkar konyol yang kedua keluarga itu buat.

"Tidak bisakah kau memilihku?"

"Lalu pergi denganmu?"

Yuna tidak menjawab, akan tetapi sinar matanya mengiyakan pertanyaan Seokmin.

"Bagaimana kalau keluargaku dan keluarga Jung kembali bertikai? Korban akan berjatuhan, bahkan mungkin lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Aku sudah kehilangan ibuku karena itu, dan aku tidak mau kehilangan anggota keluargaku yang lain." Seokmin menelan ludahnya kasar, menatap Yuna lamat. Dadanya terasa sesak saat kembali teringat bagaimana ibunya tewas terbunuh akibat pertikaian keluarganya dan keluarga Jung di masa lampau.

"Jadi kau tidak keberatan jika kau kehilangan aku?" Tanpa disadari, bulir bening mengalir dari kedua mata Yuna. Alasan Seokmin untuk patuh pada ayahnya memang demi kebaikan seluruh keluarganya. Akan tetapi bagaimana dengan Yuna? Seokmin bilang dia adalah milik Yuna. Tapi Yuna tidak melihat ada ketekatan dalam diri Seokmin untuk mempertahankannya. Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa takut akan kehilangan Yuna. Sama seperti Seungcheol. Satu-satunya keluarga yang selalu _ditunggu_ nya itu tidak pernah _kembali_.

"Bukan begitu, maksudku-"

Yuna bangun. Seokmin ikut bangun, kemudian meraih pundak Yuna dan menuntun gadis itu untuk menatap matanya.

"Yuna-ya." Kata-kata yang ingin Seokmin ucapkan mendadak hilang, tertelan kembali bersama seluruh perasaannya yang kacau saat melihat pemilik hatinya itu terus meneteskan airmata.

"Kalau begitu…" Yuna menghapus sisa airmatanya kasar, sejenak mengambil nafas kemudian menatap wajah Seokmin tajam. "Akan kupastikan kau tidak melihat kehancuran keluarga Lee dan keluarga Jung." Dengan cepat, Yuna menancapkan taring tajamnya ke leher Seokmin, membuat yang diterkam secara tiba-tiba hanya bisa berteriak tertahan.

"Tuan Seokmin? Anda baik-baik saja?"

Pintu Seokmin diketuk beberapa kali. Sedetik kemudian pintu itu terbuka secara paksa. Mingyu dan Jisoo, yang mendobrak paksa pintu kamar Seokmin terkejut melihat Seokmin yang tengah menatap kosong ke arah jendela kamarnya yang terbuka.

"Seokmin-ah!"

Mingyu langsung meloncat ke ranjang Seokmin, menarik kerah piyama Seokmin. Darah segar mengucur dari leher pria mancung yang kesadarannya tampak mengambang itu. Sedangkan Jisoo langsung berlari mendekati jendela, mencari sosok yang melukai tuannya itu menggunakan kedua mata tajamnya.

"Jisoo-ya." Seokmin memanggil Jisoo, menghentikannya yang hendak meloncat ke luar jendela untuk melacak tersangka yang melukai Seokmin.

Seokmin merapatkan kerah piyamanya menutupi lehernya. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

ooo

Yuna terhempas hingga jatuh bergulung beberapa kali. Lalu kedua tangannya mencengkeram tanah dan menahan tubuhnya agar tidak bergulung lebih jauh. Dengan cepat dia mendongak, menatap marah pada orang yang telah membawanya secara kasar dan melemparkannya ke tanah sambil memperlihatkan kedua taring tajamnya.

" _Oppa_!" Yuna masih memperlihatkan betapa dia sangat marah dengan perlakuan kasar kakaknya, Seungcheol.

Belum puas telah melemparkan adiknya itu, kini Seungcheol mencengkeram leher adiknya itu dan memaksanya berdiri. Sedetik kemudian, Seungcheol itu kembali melemparkan tubuh adiknya ke depan.

"APA KAU TAHU APA YANG AKAN TERJADI KARENA TINDAKAN BODOHMU, CHOI YUNA?!" Suara Seungcheol menggelegar, menggema di sekitar pepohonan besar di sekitarnya. Dia benar-benar marah dengan tindakan konyol Yuna terhadap Seokmin. Untung saja Seungcheol segera menemukan dan membawa Yuna pergi sebelum ketahuan oleh serigala penjaga Seokmin. Kalau dia terlambat sedetik saja, mungkin bukan hanya Yuna yang akan dihukum. Seluruh keluarga Jung mungkin akan habis dibantai.

Yuna merasakan seluruh tubuhnya berat untuk sekedar bangun dan duduk. Tenaga Seungcheol terlalu kuat untuk menghempaskan seonggok tubuh ringkih Yuna. Vampir cantik itu hanya bisa menangis.

"Sudah cukup." Secepat angin Seungcheol berdiri di samping Yuna yang masih tergeletak di tanah. Mata teduhnya menghujam Yuna dengan besarnya amarah yang meluap-luap.

"Kau bukan lagi pengawal keluarga Jung. Kau hanya vampire liar yang tidak mempunyai tempat untuk kembali."

ooo

Mingyu dan Jisoo menemani kedua tuannya di ruang tengah. Suasana begitu hening meskipun empat orang mengisi ruangan itu. Jisoo nampak tenang, tapi Mingyu begitu gugup. Manik hitamnya terus memandangangi anak dan ayah yang tengah duduk berhadapan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun itu.

"Kau yakin akan tetap menerima Jung Yoojin setelah apa yang pelayannya lakukan padamu?" Akhirnya ayah Seokmin, Lee Taemin, bersuara. Akan tetapi putranya hanya diam. Tatapan matanya kosong, entah mengarah kemana. Kain putih membalut lehernya, menutup luka hadiah dari Yuna semalam.

"Masih belum terlambat jika kau ingin membatalkan pernikahannya."

Seokmin menggeleng, akhirnya merespon setelah beberapa detik ayahnya berujar.

"Mingyu, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Mingyu tergagap, tidak siap dengan pertanyaan mendadak Taemin.

"Jisoo?" Kini giliran Jisoo yang dimintai pendapat.

"Terus terang saya tidak begitu yakin." Berbeda dengan Mingyu, Jisoo terlihat lebih mantap saat menjawab pertanyaan Taemin. "Secara pribadi saya menganggap Jung Gyuwon adalah pria yang licik."

Taemin menghela nafas panjang. Biasanya dia adalah pengambil solusi yang bijak, akan tetapi melihat Seokmin yang terluka dan tampak seperti orang bodoh karena terus melamun membuat pikirannya kalut. Dia begitu khawatir. Bahkan saat dia menemui Seokmin yang diam dan bersimbah darah semalam, Lee Taemin seperti orang gila. Dia meneriaki semua orang yang ada untuk segera mengobati putra semata wayangnya. Ingatannya saat itu kembali pada mendiang istrinya. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, istrinya tewas bersimbah darah di tangan vampire pelayan keluarga Jung. Taemin tidak mau kehilangan lagi. Apalagi itu putranya, satu-satunya peninggalan dari istri tercintanya.

"Saya akan tetap setia pada keluarga Lee, apapun keputusan yang diambil." Jisoo menundukkan kepalanya, menunjukkan hormat setianya pada Lee.

"Saya juga." Begitu pula Mingyu.

ooo

Sudah hampir setahun semenjak penikahan Seokmin dan Yoojin dilaksanakan. Kedua keluarga yang disatukan tampak begitu rukun. Mereka sering mengunjungi satu sama lain, membawakan buah tangan setiap kali berkunjung. Seokmin sangat perhatian pada istrinya. Begitu juga Yoojin, selalu berada di samping Seokmin, menemani suaminya dimanapun dia berada.

"Dia bergerak." Yoojin dengan wajah senangnya melihat perut buncitnya.

" _Aigoo_ …" Seokmin mengelus perut Yoojin. "Halo _aegi_ - _ya_ … rindu _appa_?" Telapak tangannya bisa merasakan gerakan bayi di dalam perut Yoojin. "Eoh?" Seokmin tersenyum lebar mendapat respon dari calon bayinya. "Cepat keluar! Disana sempit. Kalau kau keluar, kau bisa berlarian kemanapun kau mau."

Yoojin tertawa mendengar celoteh Seokmin untuk bayi di dalam perutnya. Mereka berdua tampak bahagia, lupa bahwa mereka bertemu karena sebuah perjanjian.

Berbeda dengan Seungcheol. Dia tampak begitu muram. Wajah dinginnya menunjukkan betapa kosong hatinya saat ini. Wanita yang dia cintai menikah dan bahagia bersama pria lain. Dan adiknya… Choi Yuna. Seungcheol tidak tahu apakah dia masih ada di dunia ini atau tidak. Dia benar-benar tidak kembali semenjak kejadian malam itu. Sekarang sisa hidupnya hanya dia pasrahkan pada Jung Gyuwon sebagai satu-satunya orang yang membutuhkannya. Seungcheol menjadi seonggok boneka yang tidak akan bergerak tanpa tangan tuannya.

ooo

Yoojin tengah berjalan di teras belakang rumahnya ketika dia mendapati sosok Seungcheol berdiri di sana, menyandarkan punggungnya di salah satu tiang penyangga atap.

"Seungcheol? Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam di sini?"

"Memberi salam pada tuanku." Seungcheol memembungkuk, melakukan apa yang dia ucapkan. "Senang sekali bisa melihat Anda." Seungcheol menegakkan tubuhnya, mamandang Yoojin dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Eoh." Yoojin menjawab pendek. Tiba-tiba canggung dengan cara Seungcheol memandangnya. Ini pertama kalinya Seungcheol menemuinya lagi setelah hampir setahun dia menjadi istri Seokmin. Jika diingat, dulu Seungcheol sering menemuinya tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya. Yoojin selalu tersipu ketika Seungcheol bilang senang bisa menemuinya. Tapi sekarang kalimat itu begitu berbeda, tidak membuatnya tersipu sama sekali. Apakah perasaannya itu sudah mati?

"Anda tampak bahagia bersama Tuan Seokmin."

"…. Eoh." Sekali lagi, hanya itu yang bisa Yoojin katakan untuk menjawab Seungcheol. Kecanggungannya bertambah berkali lipat.

"Sebenarnya saya datang kesini untuk mengingatkan Anda tentang rencana tuan Gyuwon."

Yoojin mendelik menatap Seungcheol. Dia kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab.

"Menjelang kelahiran bayi itu…" Sengcheol berpindah menatap datar perut buncit Yoojin, "saya akan menjemput Anda."

Yoojin memegang perutnya, menghalangi Seungcheol yang memandang kesana tanpa berkedip.

"Tidak bisakah kau membujuk ayahku agar tidak melakukannya? Aku sudah bahagia dengan perdamaian ini."

"Bukan kebahagiaan Anda yang menjadi tujuan tuan Gyuwon." Tatapan dingin Seungcheol menusuk Yoojin. "Jika calon putra Anda tidak bisa digunakan, maka tuan Gyuwon sendiri yang akan turun tangan."

Yoojin mematung di tempat. Bukan kebahagiaannya yang diinginkan Gyuwon. Ya, sejak awal memang Gyuwon tidak pernah memperhitungkan kebahagiaan Yoojin. Dia hanya memikirkan kepuasannya sendiri.

"Yoojin-ah?" Suara Seokmin mengalihkan perhatian Yoojin. Sedetik kemudian Seokmin muncul dari pintu yang dari tadi sedikit terbuka.

Yoojin kembali melihat Seungcheol, tapi pria itu sudah tidak ada disana.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa?" Seokmin ikut melihat tempat yang tengah dipandang Yoojin.

"Tidak ada."

ooo

"Jangan keluar malam-malam. Kasihan bayi kita." Seokmin menuntun Yoojin duduk di ranjang di dalam kamar mereka. Yoojin hanya diam, pikirannya masih melayang entah kemana.

"Seokmin-ssi-"

"Eeiyyy…" Seokmin mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Yoojin, "aku sudah bilang jangan memanggilku Seokmin- _ssi_. Seokmin- _ah haebwa_." Seokmin memasang senyum genitnya pada Yoojin, membuat sang istri hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Kapan perkiraan tanggal lahir bayi kita?"

"5 Februari."

"Jadi kurang dari sebulan dia lahir?" Seokmin mengelus perut Yoojin, memberikan salam pada bayi di sana yang mungkin tengah tertidur. "Kau sudah menyiapkan nama?"

Yoojin menggeleng.

"Tidak keberatan kalau aku yang memberi nama? Aku berpikir keras untuk itu akhir-akhir ini." Seokmin tersenyum lebar, begitu bahagia bahwa dia sudah mendapatkan nama yang bagus untuk calon anak mereka.

"Hm." Yoojin mulai tersenyum. Hatinya begitu hangat menerima perlakuan manis dari Seokmin.

"Jadi… kalau dia laki-laki, aku ingin memberinya nama Jihoon. Kalau perempuan, maka namanya adalah Hyunjoo."

"Nama yang bagus." Yoojin tersenyum, mengundang senyum yang lebih lbar tersungging di wajah Seokmin. Setelahnya, keduanya hanya diam, tidak berkata atau melakukan apa-apa.

"Seokmin-ah-"

"Yoojin-ah-"

Mereka berdua berucap di waktu yang sama.

"Kau duluan." Yoojin menundukkan kepalanya, memberi waktu untuk Seokmin menyampaikan apa yang ingin dia katakana lebih dulu.

"Kita akan pindah sebelum bayi kita lahir."

Yoojin menoleh Seokmin cepat. "Kenapa?"

"Demi keselamatannya."

Yoojin kembali melihat perutnya. Kekhawatirannya muncul kembali. Bukan tentang bayinya, akan tetapi akan keselamatan seluruh keluarga Lee. Bagaimanapun, bayi yang dikandungnya itu hanya sebuah alat, tanpa seorang Lee pun yang tahu. Meskipun nanti bayi itu tidak bisa digunakan, keluarga Lee tetap sedang dalam bahaya karena senjata yang jaug lebih berbahaya tengah membidik dan berusaha menghancurkan mereka.

ooo

Seungcheol duduk di depan Lee Taemin, diawasi oleh dua pengawal setia Taemin, Jisoo dan Mingyu.

"Jadi Gyuwon akan bermain curang?"

Seungcheol mengangguk. "Saya menyarankan agar Nona Yoojin dipindahkan ke tempat yang aman menjelang kelahirannya."

"Apa kau bisa dipercaya?"

Seungcheol mengangguk mantap. Dia adalah pelayan setia Gyuwon. Dia tahu persis apa yang tuannya rencanakan. Dan entah apa yang mengganggunya, pria berparas pucat itu justru membocorkannya pada keluarga Lee. Seungcheol dengan suka rela menjadi mata-mata untuk keluarga yang telah mengambil kekasih hatinya.

ooo

"Yoojin-ah, kau sudah siap?" Seokmin menjemput istrinya di kamar. Yoojin hanya mengangguk sambil memasang senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"Aku akan selalu menemanimu, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Seokmin menepuk-nepuk punggung istrinya. Dia tahu betul Yoojin sangat gelisah semenjak dia tahu bahwa dia akan dipindahkan jauh dari rumah ini menjelang kelahiran bayinya.

"Seokmin-ah!" Mingyu tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar Seokmin yang tadi sudah sedikit terbuka, membuat dua orang di dalamnya terkejut.

"Cepat bawa Nona Yoojin pergi!"

"Eeiyy, mana bisa cepat-cepat, Yoojin-" Belum selesai Seokmin menggerutu, kondisi fisik Mingyu mencuri perhatiannya "Apa yang terjadi pada bahumu?"

Dengan lengan sebelah kanan yang tidak bisa difungsikan, Mingyu memperiangatkan tuannya.

"Kita diserang!"

ooo

"SEUNGCHEOL!" Jisoo mengerang keras pada sosok yang tengah berdiri tanpa ekspresi di depannya, ya, Seungcheol, orang yang beberapa hari yang lalu mengaku sebagai mata-mata yang bisa dipercaya. Dibelakangnya, Taemin tegeletak lemas dngan darah yang tidak mau berhenti keluar dari luka menganganga di dadanya.

"Aku bilang aku bisa dipercaya. Tapi aku tidak bilang kalau aku mengkhianati tuanku."

Jisoo semakin marah dengan omong kosong Seungcheol. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Jisoo meloncat. menyerang Seungcheol dengan keganasannya. Sementara Seungcheol hanya sibuk menghindar. Tampaknya tidak mau tenaganya terkuras sia-sia hanya untuk melayani serigala betina itu. Bagaimanapun, tujuan utamanya adalan Yoojin.

Jisoo berhenti menyerang sejenak. Dia memperhatikan Seungcheol dengan seksama. Vampir itu terlihat tidak begitu focus pada dirinya, tapi ke tempat lain. Kemudian _smirk_ sinisnya terkembang, dan sedetik setelahnya dia menghilang. Sepertinya dia menemukan buruannya.

Jisoo hendak mengejar, akan tetapi segera urung begitu mengingat Taemin yang tergeletak lemah.

"Tuan!" Jisoo memangku kepala Taemin, berusaha menghentikan darah Taemin dengan menggunakan telapak tangannya. "Tuan, aku akan membawamu untuk diobati."

"Jisoo-ya." Taemin mencengkeram lengan Jisoo, "Kejar Seungcheol." Tergagap, Taemin masih jelas dalam mengucapkan perintahnya.

"Tapi-"

"Seokmin…." Bulir bening mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. "Selamatkan dia."

Jisoo menggigit bibirnya. Tuannya yang terluka membuat hatinya sakit. Dan airmata itu… hal yang paling dibenci oleh Jisoo.

"Ini perintah, lindungi putraku."

ooo

Seokmin menurunkan Yoojin dari bopongannya. Wanita yang tengah hamil tua itu meringis, merasakan sakit yang amat sangat diperutnya karena dipaksa bertahan dalam situasi yang sulit. Sementara Mingyu dipapah oleh Jisoo. Bahunya yang patah dan kakinya yang terluka parah menjadikan proses melarikan diri semakin sulit.

Soal Seungcheol, Jisoo masih sempat mengejar dan menghambatnya sehingga dia bisa menyusul dan membantu Seokmin untuk mengamankan istrinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Yoojin-ah?" Seokmin begitu mencemaskan istrinya yang mulai mengeluh kesakitan.

Hal yang tidak diduga terjadi. Tidak tahu dari mana asalnya dan sejak kapan, seseorang berdiri di belakang Yoojin yang sedang terduduk lemas di tanah. Sejenak matanya melihat perut besar Yoojin, tapi kemudian beralih menatap Seokmin yang jongkok di samping istrinya itu.

"Yuna…?" Seokmin yang menyadari keberadaan Yuna di sana tanpa sadar menggumamkan namanya. Ya, itu Yuna. Dia kembali menemui kekasihnya setelah sekian lama menghilang.

Secepat kilat Yuna meraih leher Seokmin, mencekiknya dengan satu tangan hingga pria mancung itu terpaksa berdiri.

"Tuan Seokmin!"

Sayang sekali Yuna berhasil membawa Seokmin pergi sebelum Jisoo sempat melepaskannya. Jisoo hendak mengejar Yuna dan Seokmin, tapi kemudian urung dan menoleh Mingyu.

"Jaga Nona Yoojin. Jangan biarkan dia terluka."

"Tapi-"

"Jangan merengek, ini perintah." Jisoo menatap pria yang tersimpuh di depannya itu tajam. "Jika aku tidak kembali, kau harus tetap setia padanya." Bulir bening mulai memenuhi kelopak mata cantik miliknya. Sementara emosi Mingyu mulai turun bersama airmatanya. Dalam hati Mingyu mengumpat, bersumpah serapah atas kelemahannya selama ini. Dia baru sadar bahwa selama ini dia tidak melakukan apapun dengan benar. Dia hanya mengandalkan Jisoo yang seharusnya dia lindungi.

"Aku akan memasang pelindung di sekitar sini. Hanya kau yang bisa melewatinya." Jisoo beralih menatap Yoojin yang tengah kesakitan sambil memegangi perut besarnya.

"Jisoo-ya…"

"Maaf, Mingyu-ya." Dia mengusap pipi pria itu, Mingyu. Mata sendu Jisoo menyiratkan ketekatannya yang sudah bulat. "Aku mencintaimu."

Setelah mengungkapkan perasaannya untuk Mingyu, Jisoo pergi menjauh. Langkah larinya yang cepat membawanya segera menghilang di antara pepohonan besar disana.

ooo

Yuna melemparkan Seokmin ke tanah, persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Seungcheol dulu. Hati Yuna begitu sakit mengingatnya. Seokmin yang gagal dia miliki dan Seungcheol yang lebih memilih manusia bodoh itu membuatnya gila. Dia sendirian tanpa ada seorangpun yang menginginkan.

Seokmin terbatuk. Setelah dilempar sembarangan oleh Yuna, dia hanya tergeletak lemas di atas tanah. Lehernya banyak mengeluarkan darah. Tulangnya juga tampak menyembul dari kulitnya, remuk karena cengkeraman tangan Yuna.

Yuna berjalan mendekati Seokmin. Ditatapnya pria itu dingin.

"Apa kabar, Seokmin-ah?" Masih berdiri, Yuna menanyai Seokmin yang gelagapan tidak bisa mengatur nafas. Udaranya yang berebut masuk lewat mulutnya membuat kerongkongannya serasa terbakar.

Yuna meringis. Hatinya sakit melihat Seokmin yang tengah sekarat itu. Akan tetapi akalnya mendorongnya untuk bersikap angkuh, tidak ingin perasaannya bangkit untuk pria yang sudah membuangnya demi sebuah perjanjian bodoh itu.

"Y-yuna-ya…" Suara Seokmin terdengar, begitu menyakitkan. "A-ku merindukanmu." Airmata Seokmin mengalir, senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya yang dilumuri darah.

" _M-mian_ Yuna-ya… a-ku tidak bisa m-menemanimu." Seokmin sesenggukan, membuat suara paraunya semakin tidak jelas. Penyesalannya karena tidak bisa tetap di samping Yuna selama ini membuat airmatanya semakin deras mengalir. Jika bisa dia mengatakannya, dia senang bisa melihat Yuna lagi. Mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya.

" _Neol h-hangsang… saranghae_ …" Perhalan, tatapan Seokmin berubah kosong. Senyumannya hilang. Dia pergi.

Yuna menelan ludahnya kasar. Diperhatikannya tubuh Seokmin. Pria itu tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"S-seokmin-ah?" Yuna berlutut, tangannya bergetar meraih kepala Seokmin dan memangkunya.

"Seokmin-ah?" Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pipi Seokmin. "Seokmin-ah!" Yuna merangkul kepala Seokmin di dadanya. Memeluk mayat itu erat.

"Seokmin-ah, mianhae!" Yuna menangis kencang. Dia baru saja kembali seutuhnya saat semua sudah terlambat. "Seokmin-ah! Mian… mian…" Kata maaf terus terucap dari bibirnya, seolah yakin bahwa Seokmin akan hidup kembali jika kata itu terus diucapkan.

ooo

Jisoo keluar dari hutan itu dan sampai di sebuah daratan dimana rumput menghijau luas. Sambil mengatur nafas, dia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru, lalu terkunci pada wanita yang tengah menangis sendu sambil memangku dan memeluk kepala seseorang.

"Tuan Seokmin…" Matanya membulat melihat pemandangan itu.

Jisoo langsung berlari ke arah mereka berdua, menarik Yuna hingga dia terlempar ke belakang dan terpaksa melepaskan Seokmin. Amarah Jisoo langsung memuncak ketika mengetahui keyakinannya benar. Itu adalah Seokmin. Bukan, mayat Seokmin.

"Vampir keparat!" Jisoo berbalik menghadap Yuna. Tubuhnya berubah menjadi seekor serigala yang besar. Begitu menyeramkan dengan sorot mata yang penuh amarah dan dendam. Dengan membabi buta Jisoo menyerang Yuna. Mencakar, menggigit, mengoyak hingga vampire itu hampir hancur.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menghantam Jisoo hingga terpental. Jisoo segera bangkit. Amarahnya bertambah ketika tahu siapa yang datang.

Seungcheol menatap tubuh Yuna yang hampir tidak berbentuk. Kemudian dia berpaling pada Jisoo. Keduanya berlari, saling menyambut. Pertarungan sengitpun tejadi. Jisoo berhasil merobek kulit Seungcheol, akan tetapi Seungcheol juga telah memberikan luka yang begitu banyak untuk Jisoo.

Pada akhirnya serigala itu ambruk dan perlahan wujud manusianya kembali. Jisoo tersungkur tak bergerak. Dia kehilangan banyak darah akibat pertarungannya dengan Seungcheol. Dia menoleh tubuh Seokmin, mengulurkan tangannya seolah bisa mencapainya. Dan mengabaikan Seungcheol yang berjalan semakin dekat padanya.

 _Tuan Taemin, maaf… aku tidak bisa melindungi putramu._

Matanya yang buram karena tertutup airmata tiba-tiba gelap. Nyawa yang dia pertaruhkan untuk tuannya akhirnya dicabut oleh vampire kejam yang memutus lehernya.

Seungcheol berbalik, berjalan mendekati Yuna. Lututnya lemas hingga dia bersimpuh di samping tubuh adiknya yang sudah tidak utuh itu.

" _Oppa_ …" Yuna menatap wajah kakaknya lekat. "Maaf..."

Seungcheol menggigit bibir dalamnya. Airmatanya mulai mengalir. Diraihnya kepala Yuna dan memangkunya. Tangan dinginnya menyentuh surai Yuna yang berantakan dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinga.

Seungcheol menggeleng kaku. Bukan Yuna yang salah. Sejak awal memang seharusnya Seungcheol kembali pada Yuna.

" _Oppa_ pernah dengar? Seseorang bisa mendadak jadi bodoh karena cinta." Yuna memutar kepalanya, memandang nanar pada Seokmin di seberang sana.

"Aku menjadi bodoh karena dia." Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Yuna.

Seungcheol menangis semakin keras hingga airmatanya menetesi wajah adiknya.

"Kalau saja aku tidak membunuhnya…" Senyuman Yuna lenyap, berganti menjadi getaran yang diikuti dengan isakan kecil. "Mungkin aku bisa mengatakan kalau aku juga mencintainya."

Seungcheol tidak kuat menahan sakit di hatinya. Dipeluknya tubuh tak utuh Yuna. Amarah, penyesalan, kata maaf, semua tidak bisa dia keluarkan hingga membuat dadanya begitu sesak. Hanya airmatanya yang terus mengalir mewakili seluruh perasaannya.

" _Oppa_ …" Tangan cacat Yuna menyentuh pipi Seungcheol. Membuat Seungcheol mengangkat wajah dan memandangnya. "Aku senang kau kembali padaku." Sepenggal kalimat Yuna menjadi ucapan selamat tinggal untuk kakak yang selalu ditunggunya. Sedetik kemudian tubuh Yuna hancur menjadi debu. Dia meninggalkan Seungcheol yang sedikit terlambat kembali padanya.

"Yuna...? Yuna! Yuna!" Seungcheol menggaruk-garuk tanah, mengumpulkan abu adiknya yang sebagian terbang tertiup angin.

" _Mianhae_ …"

ooo

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak malam dimana Seungcheol dan Mingyu mengatakan apa yang terjadi di masa lampau. Hyunjoo tidak pernah mengajak mereka berdua berbicara. Bahkan dia selalu sebisa mungkin menghindar. Cerita mereka berada jauh di luar nalar Hyunjoo. Akan tetapi di sisi lain begitu menyakitkan.

Hyunjoo membenamkan dirinya di balik selimut tebalnya. Akan tetapi dia urung untuk tidur ketika menyadari Seungcheol duduk di jendela kamarnya. Membuatnya hampir berteriak karena terkejut.

Hyunjoo bangun, masih tidak mengatakan apapun. Sedangkan Seungcheol mulai berjalan mendekatinya dan akhirnya duduk di tepian ranjang Hyunjoo.

"Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Aku kembali pada apa yang menjadi milikku."

"Apa?" Hyunjoo menatap aneh pada Seungcheol, sementara Seungcheol terkekeh kecil.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada ibumu."

Seungcheol menerawang wajah Hyunjoo. Dia memanglah putri Yoojin, tidak bisa dipungkiri mereka memiliki kemiripan. Sosok ceroboh yang dulu mencuri hati Seungcheol bisa Seungcheol lihat lagi pada ketulusan Hyunjoo. Hm, Seungcheol jatuh cinta padanya. Sejak pertama kali Hyunjoo mengulurkan tangannya pada Seungcheol. Dan bertambah besar saat Hyunjoo dengan naifnya bilang tidak akan membiarkan Seungcheol mati sia-sia.

"Jadilah milikku, maka aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini."

Bola mata Hyunjoo bergerak sesaat, mengisyaratkan bahwa pikirannya melayang pada hal lain.

"Mingyu hanya bisa melewatinya. Dia tidak bisa menghapusnya. Hanya aku yang bisa menghapus pelindung yang dipasang Jisoo."

Hyunjoo menatap mata indah milik Seungcheol. Untuk ke sekian kalinya dia terpesona. Mata indah itu selalu memikat hatinya setiap kali dia menatapnya.

Seungcheol meraih tangan Hyunjoo, menggenggamnya lembut. Tangan yang satunya dia gunakan untuk menyapu surai Hyunjoo. Gadis itu hanya diam, menerima setiap sentuhan Seungcheol. Entahlah, mungkin Hyunjoo sudah dibuat gila oleh Seungcheol, hingga dengan senang hati menghabiskan sisa malam ini bersamanya.

ooo

Seungcheol menuntun Hyunjoo untuk mengikutinya. Sedangkan Mingyu hanya diam mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Malam itu bulan bundar sempurna. Sinarnya membuat kulit Seungcheol memantulkan titik cahaya, persis seperti kerlip berlian.

Seungcheol berhenti di satu titik. Kemudian berbalik dan memandang Hyunjoo.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa aku akan mengeluarkanmu, 'kan?"

"Mingyu-"

"Dia akan ikut denganmu. Kau tidak akan sendirian."

Sendirian? Hyunjoo kurang bisa memahami keterangan Seungcheol. Bukankah dia juga akan keluar bersamanya? Lalu kenapa Hyunjoo akan sendirian jika tidak ada Mingyu? Kemana Seungcheol akan pergi setelah membebaskannya?

Seungcheol tersenyum melihat wajah Hyunjoo yang dipenuhi tanda tanya. Lalu dia mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, menjauhi Hyunjoo. Awan di langit menghalangi sinar bulan hingga suasana gelap sesaat. Lalu kembali terang beberapa detik kemudian.

 _Yuna-ya, sekarang aku tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi bodoh karena cinta. Tapi aku tidak akan sebodoh dirimu._

Hyunjoo membulatkan matanya melihat kerlipan di kulit Seungcheol beterbangan di sekitarnya. Warnanya biru menyala, begitu indah. Akan tetapi hatinya begitu sakit melihat Seungcheol yang tersenyum disana. Hyunjoo ingin berlari dan menarik Seungcheol dari tempatnya berdiri, akan tetapi Mingyu menghalanginya. Hanya tangannya yang terulur, berusaha meraih Seungcheol.

"Seungcheol! Andwae!" Airmata Hyunjoo mulai berjatuhan. Batinnya meronta, meminta Seungcheol untuk kembali.

 _Yuna-ya. Aku akan kembali. Dan aku akan mengembalikannya ke tempat di mana seharusnya dia berada. Kurasa memberikan nyawaku demi membebaskannya bukanlah pilihan yang keliru. Karena aku mencintainya._

"Seungcheol!" Hyunjoo berhasil meloloskan diri. Akan tetapi sudah terlambat. Tubuh Seungcheol menghilang, hancur menjadi debu halus berwarna biru menyala yang berkilauan. Debu itu beterbangan tertiup angin, membawa suara Seungcheol untuk disampaikan pada Hyunjoo.

"Aku mencintaimu."

ooo

Epilog

Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku, berjalan lurus menuju pintu yang menghadap ke belakang rumah.

Aku membuka pintu. Dia disana, sedang duduk bersama seorang pria tampan di teras belakang rumahku. Punggungnya berguncang ringan ketika suara manisnya terdengar. Sungguh, aku sangat merindukannya.

"Seungcheol- _ah_ …" Aku menyebut namanya lembut.

Dia, Seungcheol, menoleh ke arahku.

" _Eomma_!" Dia tersenyum sangat manis padaku. Dia bangkit dari duduknya, merentangkan tangannya dan berlari ke arahku dengan tertawa.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya, menangkapnya dan mendekap tubuh mungilnya erat. Dia yang sangat aku rindukan, hartaku yang paling berharga.


End file.
